Lie To Me
by SNAZZY19
Summary: It has been 4 years since the rowdyruff boys defeated us. They now ruled the world with Mojo and HIM. Humans were as free as they were aloud to be. The world had become a prison. There was no where to hide. Unless you were one of us...
1. I DO NOT OWN  THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

Lie To Me- Chapter 1

"The attempt to combine wisdom and power has only rarely been successful and then only for a short while," -Albert Einstein.

...

Beta'd by: 1000GreenSun

...

(Blossom's POV)

"Bubbles! We're going to be late for school!"

It was our senoir year of high school. I didn't want to start off on the wrong foot. I hooted once more from within my red Volkswagen polo. It still had that new car smell. Bubbles came out of the house. Buttercup was in the passenger seat grinding her teeth in irratation as Bubbles skipped towards the car.

"Bye Professor!"

"Bye-bye Bubbles!" the Professor called out to her. He was getting older. His once jet black hair was starting to grey.

But before Bubbles could get to the car... There was an explosion.

Buttercup was pulled out of the windsheld, leaving shards of glass behind. I used my heat vision to cut my way out of the car. Limping out of the car I screamed, "Bubbles! Buttercup!" I yelled at the top of my lungs... My fear for my sisters grew. "Bubbles?"

No one spoke.

"Buttercup?"

My only response was the sound of burning wood. I looked up at what used to be my home. It had collasped, there was no eveidence that it was ever there to begin with. Fire was everywhere. The smoke blocked out the sun. I was alone. My eyes started tearing up.

"Professor? Professor?"

"Looking for something Blossom?"

My blood grew cold at the familiar voice. I whipped around to face him. My eyes had widened. He had outgrown his cap and sweater. He wore a red dress shirt, dark blue jeans and his hair was a blazing red. His red eyes were still as dangerous as I remembered it to be.

"B-Brick?" His smirk grew. "WHERE IS MY FAMILY?"

As if on cue. I heard them scream simualtaniously. I tried to fly to where I heard them but he grabbed me from behind.

"Sorry Blossom, I can't let you see them."

I let out a sonic scream. His grip on me loosened long enough for me to elbow him in the nose. The impact from the blow sent him flying down the now non-existent road. I then took off towards the direction of my sisters. I was less than 3 meters into the sky when I was tackeled into the ground.

"It won't be that easy," he said as he stabbed me in the chest with a dagger I didn't notice he had.

No... he couldn't have defeated me so easily. I couldn't save my family now.

But why?

I was a good girl. I followed the rules. I fought crime. I was a hero, right? It hurt so badly. It became harder to keep my eyes open. My breathing slowed. Hot tears ran down my face. His grin never seemed to fade for a second.

His eyes were now imprinted in my memory. "Goodnight Blossom..."

I gasped as I sat up in bed. I looked at my alarm clock to my right. It was 6 AM. It has been 4 yeas since the Rowdyruff boys defeated us. Their testosterone levels had increased to an astounding amount; enough so they had enough strengh to over power us.

My had body healed, but my mind wasn't as fortunate. Townsville had been where the Professor had gone missing. Now the Rowdyruff boys ruled the world alongside Him and Mojo Jojo. Boomer ruled Europe. Butch ruled South America. Him controled Asia and Mojo controled Africa and Australia. Brick colonized North America. Humans were as free as they were allowed to be. The world had become a prison. There was no where to hide.

Unless you were one of us.

There weren't alot of volenteers to join. Just one, Dexter. He helped choreograph almost all our missions. He did his best; we all did. I just wish I could stop having these dreams for one night. I never got used to them.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Come in," the door opened and Bubbles' smiling face came into view. She grew out of her pigtails. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders. She was in her baby blue pajamas. Her eyes still held her innocence.

"Oh good, you're awake. Dexter wants to brief you on a mission he organized."

"I'll be down in a minute." She left the room as I got out of bed and I walked to the mirror across the room. Like Bubbles, I grew out of the red bow but my hair still held its natural glow. It was as long as my waist now. My pink eyes seemed to be getting dull... Having your life taken away from you could do that. I finally grew fingers and toes; my face had a more human look to it. I sighed, "Let's hope Dexter won't comment on my pajamas."

...

"Good, you're here," Dexter said while closing the door behind him. He regarded my dress code, then shook his head. He still used the same glasses as always.

"Can't this wait? We just got back from australia stoping Mojo's flood."

"No, it cannot. A new mission has come up, but you'll have to do it alone."

"I never do missions alone unless it's urgent."

"It is urgent," he said heading towards his desk. His room was simple. There was a bed neatly made on the right and in front there was a desk with multiple computer screens. He was always able to keep his room tidy, even if we did live in an abandoned warehouse. My room was still okay. I mean, it was nothing compared to Buttercup's.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"I need you to get to New York and get some files off of Brick's computer."

At that moment, I couldn't stop my mouth from flying open.

"B-But I have NEVER been so close to Brick before. He could easily catch me out. You have said it time and time again 'keep your distance, its dangerous'. Why now, all of a sudden, do I have to get closer to him?" I couldn't hide how upset, angry and confused I was.

"I know you and Brick have a history, but he is the Rowdyruff boys leader. If we get him, Boomer and Butch won't know what to do and will become easy targets." I bit my lip nervously. "And Brick has called all the leaders of the different continents to New York for a secret meeting. They arrive in two months."

"That has only ever happened 4 years ago when they took over," my eyes widened.

"My point exactly. He's planning something and it's big. Blossom, without that information we're sitting ducks."

Giving myself time to evaluate the situation in my head, I then asked, "What about my sisters?"

"They won't know a thing."

"When do I leave?"

"Today."

He started digging in his desk draws until he uncovered a passport and plane tickets. He smirked saying, "Have a good flight, 'Ashley Dawson'."

(Brick's POV)

Waking up was always a misson for me. Looking over to the nude woman beside me, I sighed. Why do my nights always end like this? I need a new way to release my stress.

I moved from my bed into the shower. Coming out in my black business suit and red tie, I walked across my penthouse to my dinning area for my breakfast.

"Goodmorning Master Brick," the once nude maid said to me.

"I need you to clean up the mess you made on my sheets last night," I said coldly.

Her face paled. She was mortified, "Y-yes sir."

I headed for the door; my appetite had left me. Just before reaching the door, I turned on my heel saying, "Oh, by the way, you're fired." I left the girl to her tears.

Outside, I was met by my secretory, Femme Fatale. Her blonde hair was in its usual bun and she was in a black business suit. Bland and boring.

"You know, if you didn't sleep with the maids all the time, you would be making my job a little easier," she said.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" I asked, giving her my most charming smile. She should be imune to it by now.

"How sweet of you," she rolled her eyes, "This needs to stop Brick. What if one of them gets pregnant? We can't have your superpowered bastard son go running amock. It would try to overpower you. Now, I even have to have medical checks on the girls I allow to clean your bins."

"The last thing you should be doing is telling your boss what to do," I growled, "I only fire one of the three every week. It's not like I'm forcing them to sleep with me; they come willingly. If you were doing your job properly and killing anyone with even a one-percent chance of having my child, it wouldn't be a worry to you. Plus their systems aren't strong enough to hold a child with powers. Now, shut up and get me a new maid."

Her bottom lip quivered, "Yes sir."

"Good, I'll be at the lab."

I left towards the elevator. Not interested in anything 'important' she had to say to me. The elevator doors opened and I stepped inside. Pressing level L, I waited until it took me to my desired destination. The elevator doors opened and I was in Professor James Utonium 'prison cell'. The lab was pure white everywhere. White couch, white chair, white compters and white desks. Four years in this place and he hasn't gone crazy. Lucky git. I took my seat on the couch. For a prisoner, he was getting real special treatment.

"Have you found any trace of them yet?"

"Not a thing."

His hair was white. The bags underneath his eyes were deep and he had to use glasses now.

"As expected..." I said walking past him and into the lab. "Those Powerpuffs keep sabotaging my plans. I know they are out there... Somewhere." I saw from the corner of my eye how his jaw clenched slightly. The frown on his face deepened.

"Anyway," I said, snapping him out of his trance, "Have you figured out how to dispose of Him?" I asked, as he sat in the chair at his desk.

"Yes," he said. My eyebrows lifted. "There is a gun I can create- its bullets contain chemical Z which will steal its victims powers, giving it to its welder. The victim will remain powerless. But, it won't prevent HIM from regaining his powers by other methods."

I nodded. "His power corrupts. I want nothing to do with his insanity. Can we not just destroy it?"

"That is impossible. His power is not of this world."

"It took you four years to realize that?"

"It took me four years to understand it."

"So I must risk my own sanity for the sanity of this world."

He nodded.

"Then I'll have to kill him quickly. But how?"

"Rip his head off and burn it."

"Tell me, James, why do you help me? I have no interest in helping the human race. I have my own selfish reasons for doing this. Power and Glory. Him has control over me and I don't like it."

"Him hasn't got a good bone in him. His humanity is non-existent. He has been consumed by insanity. He kills so he can have a laugh," he grimaced, "I know your brothers will stop you from becoming so hung up on power. They won't let it get to your head. I think you're crazy for going up against Him but someone has to do it and you're the best one for the job," he smiled an honest smile.

I scoffed, "You should probably stop thinking of me as one of the good guys. You'll only be disappointed."

Just then Femme Fatale walked into the room. "Brick, there is a revolt in Dallas Texas."

"Shit..." I swore under my breath, "You have until the global meeting to make it. Whatever you need get it from Femme," I stood and followed her into the elevator.

"Good luck!"

I rolled my eyes. I don't need luck.

(Blossom's POV)

As soon as I landed at the airport, my cellphone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Go to the females restroom on your right and enter the second cubical." It was Dexter.

I headed for the bathroom. When I entered it, I saw that the second cubical had the label 'OUT OF ORDER' written on it. I got inside. Sitting on top of the toilet seat was a brown paper bag which contained documents. I exited the cubical after storing the documents in my handbag. Before leaving the restroom, I saw my reflection in the mirror. I had on a golden blonde wig with long bangs and green contact lenses. It was weird; all I had to do was change those two things and I'd look like Ashley Dawson.

"Blossom? Are you still here?" I was snaped out of my dazed state.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Good. Get outside the airport there is a taxi waiting for you outside. A piece of pink material is sticking out of the door of the taxi that belongs to you."

I left in search for the taxi. As soon as I stepped out of the building, I found the taxi and entered it with my luggage.

"Don't worry he knows where to take you." A smiled broke upon my face. Dexter's accuracy always seemed to amaze me. "You have a week to get the information. Be quick. It's not alot of time, so be productive with your time. You won't be able to contact me; it'll be to risky."

"This whole thing is risky," I remarked

"But it's necessary." I sighed. "Don't worry it will all be over soon."

"Not soon enough."

The taxi pulled up in front of a tall office building.

"I have to go. Bye!" I hung up on him while leaving the taxi. Looking at my watch, it read 17:45. I took a deep breathe and walked into the building.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, please. I'm Ashley Dawson and I'm looking for Miss Fatale. I'm the new maid," I said with the brightest smile I could put on.

"Oh, she's on the 21st floor. Just take the elevator," she pointed to her right. "Wait, let Ben take that for you," she pointed to my luggage.

"Thank you so much," she smiled back at me.

...

"Miss Dawson, you're early. No problem, I'll hand you over to Melissa for your orientation."

Femme Fatale looked the same even without the tight latex suits she wore. She took a more conservative look now. Her icey blue irises regarded me for a second longer than usual.

"Thank you so much, Miss Fatale!"

And with that, I was left in the entrance of the penthouse with Melissa. She had chestnut brown hair, olive skin and blue eyes. She was unbelievably beautiful. I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. I noticed what she was wearing and was horrified by the cliché french maid uniform. I couldn't believe that was my uniform. Not that I expected any better from him.

"Well then, let's get started. I'll introduce you to everyone first," she walked while I followed her into a huge kitchen. "This is Chef Victor," she gesturd to the black haired and rather large male.

"'Tis a plezur madame," he said holding onto my hand and kissing it softly. I giggled softly, feeling his beard brush against my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Victor," I beamed.

"Okay, let's keep this train going, shall we?" I followed Melissa out the kitchen and into a dinning area. "And these lovely ladies..." Two girls appeard. "Are Jacquillene and Emily."

Jacquillene was a bruenette with hazel eyes. Emily had rich black hair with the deep blue eyes, but not as deep as Bubbles. They wore the same revealing uniform as Melissa. But even so, my self-confidence was at an all time low.

"Bonjour, Americano!" Jacquillene grabbed ahold of me and gave me a suffocating hug.

"You're.. crushing.. me..."

Jacquillene immediately let go of me. She smiled at me apologetically as I tried to catch my came forth holding out her hand. "How do you do?" I shook her hand, "What is your name?"

"Ashley Dawson."

She nodded. "Ashley! You are a beautiful Americano, no? Masta Brick will be chasing you in no time, yes?"

My jaw dropped open and my face turned red. She laughed helplessly at the sudden change in my expression.

"Ignore her," Melissa said.

"Okay, back to work girls. I have to wrap this up."

Jacquillene grabbed the broom that was leaned against the wall. Emily got the duster and started dusting the huge antique dark wood dinning table.

At the end of my orientation, I had seen the whole penthouse. It had an indoor heated pool, a cinema and bowling area. It had a lounge the size of the warehouse. His study was off-limits. His balcony viewed the whole city. His room was enormous, containing a coffee bar, a king sized bed with an LCD super-flat-screen TV opposite it, and an ensuite bathroom. His bedroom was themed black and red like most of his home.

"Okay this is the last stop," Melissa said, opening the door to a room with four separate beds. "This is our bedroom."

It was cozy. It had one full body first bed that was neatly made and had plain grey bed cover; it must have belonged to Emily. The second was unmade with bunny rabbits on it; I bet it was Jacquillene. The third was no doubt Melissa's; it had the Mexican flag on it, well at least what the mexican flag was.

"The last one is yours," she said. I looked upon the next bed it was a plain pink. "Ben the doorman brought your luggage. I got Emily to make your bed."

"Thank you Melissa."

"No problemo," she grinned "Oh, I almost forgot!" She went to a wardrobe in the room and pulled out a uniform."This is your size, right?"

"Yes it is. Thanks."

"Okay, get dressed Master will be home soon."

I nodded and she left the room. I got changed and looked at the is humiliating.

knock knock knock.

"Ashley are you ready?"

"Yeah, just a second!"

Looking at my watch, it was 20:00. I took a deep breathe to calm my nerves.

Showtime...

(Brick's POV)

The revolt in Dallas Texas was a total waste of my time. But I guess it couldn't be helped. I just had to throw them in jail and 'lose' the keys.

Walking into my home, I made my way into the dining room to have my dinner. Melissa served me my meal.

"Lamshank, butternut and spinach, Master Brick."

I dismissed her with a wave of my hand. Then, an unfamiliar hand poured my wine. It must be the new maid, I thought. I looked up and I saw her. She was extremely attractive; more than most of the maids I've had over the years, but nothing special.

"And your name is?" I asked, not that it mattered.

She looked at me in pure shock, but there was no fear. So much so, that it intrigued me. She gulped, "Ashley, sir. Ashley Dawson."

I nodded and looked away from her, "Where are you from?"

"I was born in New York, sir."

"From now on, you will refer to me as Master Brick. You are dismissed, Ashley."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she put the wine bottle on the table and walked to the door. I heard her release a sigh of relief before leaving. She irked my nerves. Let's hope she didn't get in my way too much.

I finished my meal and headed to my room. I lay in bed, thinking about the global meeting that was to take place soon. I would be seeing my brothers soon. It didn't exactly excite me, but it didn't annoy me either.

Boomer had become more focused on art, music and nature. He was no fag, he just didn't fight unless someone was disturbing the peace. Not that he fought for the humans; he fought for himself and his brothers, nothing else.

Butch was another story. He was a powerful idiot; a very bad combination. I mean I love him, but he is a short-tempered, rude, complaining, bitch ass. But, I don't blame him, growing up the way we did.

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts leave my head. Tonight I needed my sleep.

Blossoms POV

I let out a sigh of relief. I haven't blown my cover yet.

He was the same, yet he still seemed different. He was calmer, quieter and a lot more dangerous.

His hair was an orange and red mix; I could have sworn it was on fire. He had no sign of facial hair. His eyes were a deep red; they were dark yet bright.

I was in no mood to bump into him again.

So I rushed after Melissa. Walking up to her, she turned to me and smiled.

"So? how did it go?"

"Better than expected," I said honestly.

She chuckled to herself. We got to our room and I was greeted by another hug by Jacquillene.

"Oh! Ashley! I waz zo worried you wer fired! Or datz Mazder Brick was quick to take you to his bed no?" She let me go and winked at me as my face turned the same shade as a tomato.

"Jacquillene! You're dirtying her innocent mind," Emily came to my rescue.

"Quiet down you all and get to bed; we have alot to do tomorrow."

Jacquillene pouted, "We always have alot to do."

"Well then, get to bed so you can be ready to do it," Melissa scolded.

After changing into my nightgown, I got into bed like everyone else. They were already asleep.

Taking advantage of the time I had to myself, I pulled out the documents Dexter sent to me. It contained information on every person I had met today. Femme Fatale, Melissa, Jacquillene, Emily, Chef Victor and of course Brick Bass. After using my night vision to read about Femme Fatale and Brick's recent movement, my eyes began to feel heavy.

I hid the documents in a compartment in my luggage bag. I let my thoughts and worries creep into my head. I allowed the realization of the fact that if this went wrong, I would never be able to see my sisters ever again.

Tears fell out of my eyes. I wiped them off my face as quickly as the fell. I can't cry. I have to be strong for them and finish this mission safely. I couldn't let them down. Not again.

Too much was riding on me now. I had to do it.

For everyone.

For my sisters.

For the Professor. Wherever he was.

Hey guys! I am soo excited since this is my first fanfiction story. I really hope you like it because I worked really hard on it. Please review it will be very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blossom's POV**_

My reflection wasn't what I was use to. The blonde on my head just brushed past my shoulders, as if it had been carefully placed. The bright green of my eyes almost jumped out of my pale faced complexion. I had begun to miss my bright orange hair and its faint blonde streaks, the pink irises, the healthy tan in my skin which made me who I was.

But that wasn't important anymore. This mission was important. This world was important. If I succeeded everyone could be happy again. I could find the professor, and we can be a family again. A warm tear took its journey down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away. I was so close, I can't afford to mess this up now. Everyone was counting on this. Everyone was counting on me.

A faint knock on the bathroom door stole my attention.

"Ashley? Are you done in there?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec" Taking one more glance in the mirror. I held myself together and opened the door. It was Melissa.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm good" I forced a smile on my face, which she returned with one of her own.

"I have your uniform here. I bet it'll look great on you" I took the black and white clothes out of her hand "The rest of your uniforms are in your closet. I need you to meet me in the living room for your first day of real work."

"Is he still here?" I asked. My gaze lowered slightly.

"No, he left an hour before at 11 o'clock." She smiled gently.

"Thank you" I definitely didn't want to run into him now. Not in my current state.

"I'll see you in a second."

"Yeah."

I stepped back into the bathroom, took a quick shower and changed into my clothes. It was a size smaller than I was used to. The French maid uniform was a little too short for my liking, the skirt just stopped at my butt. The thigh high stockings barely covered me where needed and the heels were too high for me to possibly be able to walk in let alone clean in.

A blush crept up my face. My mortal enemy was going to see me dressed like a... like a... Ugh! I bet he will be enjoying the view. I walked out of the bathroom flustered and headed for the living room, were I met up with Melissa.

"Today we are going to scrub down this house and then make sure that the master has his lunch ready"

"That won't take long" I said.

"You'll see" She said with a smirk.

_7 hours later._

I collapsed onto the floor. I was exhausted. I hadn't worked so hard in my entire life. Usually I depended on the powers when it came to chores. But if I wanted to keep this image, I guess this was the consequence.

"Don't worry we're done for the day. Are you hungry?"My tummy grumbled, right on time. My face turned into the shade of a tomato. Melissa giggled at my embarrassment and ushered me in the kitchen where Chef Victor was barking orders at Emily and Jacqueline. The smell of the kitchen made my tummy rumble once more as Melissa and I sat down on chairs.

"Ah, Madam Ashley, how waz your first day?" Chef Victor asked.

"Well, my feet are killing me in these heels. My body could use some scrubbing and I think I am about to die of starvation. But other than that I am just peachy" I said.

"Well then you're in luck. Your dinner is done." I pulled my attention away from my feet to the plate in his hand. Taking it from his hands I saw he had made me chicken a la king.

"Thank you "I began to eat and everyone came to join me.

"So, Ashley" Emily said in between her chews, "Do you have any family". I fought a smile unto my face.

"Yes actually, my two sisters. But they both died" I lied "and I can't find my father. What about you guys?"

"I still have my two boys" Melissa said

"My mother" Emily said

"My brother" Jacqueline said

"The Master will be here in half an hour, we need to make sure his dinner is done" Victor said. "Ashley, I need you to set the dinner table"

"I'm on it" I said. I wasn't a fan of sad conversations.

I was on my feet and I headed to the linen cupboard. I walked past the hallway that lead to Brick's room. _Here's your chance. _I used my super speed and ran to his door so that no cameras would see me. I turned the door knob to his room and entered.

_**Brick's POV**_

I was in desperate need of a release. I had, had a long day. From pointless meeting with the Amoeba boys to beating down the Gang Green Gang for trespassing. The professor was prolonging the production of the ray gun. But really there was nothing I can do about it. Without him, I'll have to be kissing HIM's ass for the rest of my life, and watching my back.

I opened the door to my apartment. And everyone was in their usual line. Except one

"Good Afternoon Master Brick" they said in a chorus.

"Hmm" I replied heading to the dining room where my food was usually served. I ate roast beef and chocolate mousse for desert. I wasn't even hungry but I needed energy 'cause I was in the mood for a good fuck. So I told Melissa to send someone into my room.

"I'd like to see Jacqueline in my private quarters in 20 minutes"

"Yes sir" she nodded and walked away.

I got up from my seat going to my room for a shower. I aloud my mind to drift off to our previous intercourse's. She was good at giving me what I wanted. She would cum over and over again. She would even pass out from time to time. I could go all night, sometimes I did. I admit I am a selfish lover, even when I had virgins, I was rough and merciless.

The funny part was that she loved me. She would whisper it to me when she thought I was asleep. I would use her and she would just carry on loving me. What an idiot. I owned North America, I didn't need love from a women.

I couldn't love women. They were just a tools used for pleasure and child bearing. I would have killed them off if they weren't such an asset to me. I arrived at my door and turned the knob opening the door.

_**Blossom's POV**_

His room was nothing like I imagined. The walls were painted a deep red. The wooden floor was a dark brown with a white rug thrown over it. I walked over the rug towards the platform that held the bed. It was a silk duvet cover. A darker red than the walls, more like blood red. The bed set was black, Elizabethan style that held within the canopy a mirror.

To the side of the platform there was a dark wooden door. I opened it to find a glamorous walk in closet. I checked his draws, under his seat, EVERYWHERE. Where were the documents? I searched all over his red and black themed room. But I couldn't find a speck of dirt on him. How the hell was I suppose to stop him if I didn't know how or exactly what I was stopping.

Finally, I found what I could be looking for. It was a laptop. It was a sleek black with an intricate red abstract design on it. I switched it on. To find it needing a password. Why was I not surprised. I really hadn't given it much thought though. So I tried to think of something from when we were kids. I tried RRB, RowdyRuff Boys, Boomer and Butch. Then I tried 'RED'.

The password was approved. I was in. I had no time to lose. So, I wiped out my memory stick and copied all his files into it. When it was done. I made sure everything was the way it was when I came in. My eyes lingered on the room longer than necessary.

I hadn't noticed how warm and beautiful it was. From the black wood of the bedroom set to the red silk of the duvet covers. I couldn't deny his good tastes. I thought about how good it would feel to the silk of the sheets on my skin. How soft the mattress would feel under my body. How I could look up to see my own reflection in the mirror.

Let's face it. I was tempted. I hadn't had a decent bed to sleep on for years. Not even the maid's quarters gave good support.

I couldn't let my thoughts wonder for long. Because when I turned to leave the room. I came face to face with Brick. He had his award winning smirk on his face. My blood froze. It was over.

"Well, well, well" He said in a mocking tone." Melissa must have sent the wrong girl, but that's ok. It's good to try something new once in a while." His eyes ran down my body as if examining every curve. He took a step closer to me, I automatically took a step back making him chuckle darkly.

"You must not know how this all works. This is how it goes. I take your clothes off. You take mine off. We get in bed… I think you should know where I am going with this." His grin grew; it sent shivers down my spine. "Don't be afraid. I won't make it hurt. Well, let me not make any promises so soon." He kept moving closer to me and I kept moving backwards.

Ok, so he didn't know who I was. I was safe for now in that sense, but I wasn't sure about the safety of my maidenhood. He continued to step closer to me. There was a knock on the door, and Jacqueline walked in.

"You called for me sir" her eyes were directed to the floor as if ashamed of the scene before her.

"Your services aren't needed any longer Jacqueline. I have someone else to satisfy my needs." He spoke to her over his shoulder, not bothering to look at her.

Our eyes met for only a second, before she closed the door. She didn't see the pleading in my eyes, but I saw the heartache in hers. _She loves him._ His eyes and mine resumed their attraction as if they were never interrupted. His eyes was full of danger, wanting and lust. I felt my shoulders touch the cold wall; the cold stole my attention for a second. A second was all he needed. He put his hands on either side of my head. Taking away all escape routes.

He bent his head down at the spot where my neck and shoulders joined, breathed in deeply. As though he was taking in my scent.

"You smell _delicious_." He whispered.

My heart was pounding. I didn't know what to do except inwardly curse at the amount of skin this uniform showed. His hands moved down my arms to the hem of my stockings. His hands moved up my thighs to my butt. Giving it a squeeze, I gasped. Seizing the opportunity, he crashed his lips against my own. His lips were soft on mine. He kissed me slowly and sensuously. Like, he was savoring my taste. Subconsciously, I began moving my lips against his. His hands began its journey around my body.

His tongue licked my bottom lip seeking entrance. Automatically and thoughtlessly, I opened my mouth granting him access. His tongue stroked mine, he tasted like chocolate. I felt his knee parting my thighs further. He was grinding his hips against mine. I could feel the swelling in his pants, making me have a sharp intake of air at its size.

The ecstasy of his movements made me lose my balance. He pushed me further up against the wall to steady me. His other hand moved to tug on my wig. Giving him access to my neck. His lips dragged across my cheek, by my earlobe, down my neck. He paused there sucking on the delicate skin there. A moan escaped my mouth, he chuckled at my response. It sent vibrations from his chest unto mine.

He tugged on my hair again. I was so consumed by the amount of pleasure he was skillfully giving me. His adminisistrations were so experienced and practiced. Heat pooled at the pit of my stomach. My mind tried talking some sense into me but I couldn't hear it through the raw of blood in my ears.

_Shit_. I felt the region between my thighs become moist. His lips travelled back up to mine. My back involuntarily began to arch.

Brick pulled his lips away from mine. Leaving me flustered and blushing. I already began to miss his warmth. He had this confused look on his face. He seemed to be looking at something in his hand. Blonde fibers sat twisted and teased in his hand. He looked to my face. "What the f…"

Suddenly, there was a blast, and Brick had been pushed into the wall of his bedroom.

After a second or two, I realized that I had just done that. I freaked out and blew my cover. _**RUN BLOSSOM RUN!**_ My instincts told me, when I saw something move in the rubble where Brick was. Using my laser vision I blasted a hole into the wall on my right and flew away.

I wasn't even a mile away when I heard the enraged cry of Brick

"_**Blossom!"**_

_**Brick's POV**_

THAT BITCH! No. I wouldn't let her get away this time. Before, I allowed myself to overreact I accessed the situation. I pulled out my cell phoned, which was surprisingly still intact, and called Femme Fatale. She answered after three rings.

"Trace Blos- I mean 'Ashley Dawsons' uniform. Search all of her belongings. Find as much dirt on her as possible. I want you in this room in thirty seconds tops reporting everything you've found on her"

I cut the call before I heard her complain about how impossible this task was. I snagged a drink from the bar. I didn't even bother pouring myself a glass. Thoughts were running through my head at the speed of light. _She was here this whole time and you didn't even notice._

My game was starting to slack. _You've been looking for her for years and she was right underneath your nose._ My anger was boiling up again. _Fuck!_ I threw the bottle of brandy letting it smash against the wall. I heard the door open then close.

"She was spying on you, Ashley Dawson died two years ago. We still are not able to identify who she is an-"

"Blossom Utonium" I said, I still hadn't looked at her. She gasped.

"Wha-"

"You knew who she was didn't you?" I finally looked at her in the eyes.

"Of course no-"

"So you were just careless?"

"No Brick I just had so much on my plate lately I just put it off until later. I never thought this would ever happen"

I stood and took a slow stroll towards her. She was shaking terribly. I could see her droplets of sweat on her forehead. Her fists were clenched, and she was biting her lips. When I was close enough I grabbed hold of her throat and squeezed. She latched on to my arm trying to pull my hand away and began kicking helplessly.

I looked into her eyes and watched the life in then disappear. Slowly, her kicks became weaker, her clutch on my arm loosened. Until they stopped altogether. Her arms fell to her sides. I dropped the dead weight to the floor and walked over it.

I stepped out the door to the elevator and pulled out my cell phone. I had a lot of work ahead of me. I made a conference call with Butch and Boomer.

"Blossom is still alive"

"What?" Butch shouted through the phone.

"Yeah, I need you to trace her. I want to know everywhere she goes."

"Got it Boss"

"We'll be there first thing in the morning" Boomer said.

"Wait how exactly did you find her?"Butch asked.

"None of your goddamn business!" I yelled. " just do as I say!"

I cut the call. I went to my laptop I had a lot of research to do tonight. The whole time I tried to forget how good her lips felt on mine.

_**Brick's POV**_

"Hey bro. nice of you to invite us over" butch said when he barged through my front door. He hadn't changed much, still had a love for green. He never wore tailored suits, only green track suite pants and black muscle t-shirts.

Boomer wasn't far behind him. His fetish for ties that matched his eyes hadn't wavered. As gay as it sounds he isn't gay, thank God. He was more formal about this as I was. His suite held a classic black colour. Taking our seats in the lounge we began the meeting.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we" Boomer said with a bored look on his face. "My men traced the bug you put on the maids uniform. As to how she was able to get the position anyway?"

"Femme Fatale allowed her access." I said taking a swing from the whiskey I had in my hand.

"Heh! Looks like our big brother is slipping up" Butch took the moment to laugh at my stupidity. I gave him a hard glare; can't he take any of this seriously?

"Anyway" Boomer continued "I've located her, she is in Mexico, Tlacoachstlahuaca. So from here what's the plan."

"We are going to kidnap the girls, but seeing as I want this exchange to be quick and clean. So we get in, we get out. Are we clear?"

"Clear" they answered

"Let's go"

_**Blossom's POV**_

I landed at base and ran to the front door, allowing the beam to scan my eyes it opened. Buttercup was cleaning her gun her jet black hair was in the usual pixie do. She wore the usual black jeans and green tank top. Her eyes when up to meet mine the jade irises filled with shock.

Bubbles sat on the couch looking at her sketch pad. Her icy blue eyes collide with mine. She was in pajama bum shorts and a small tank top. She jumped up onto her feet at the sight of me.

"Blossom what's wrong" I walked towards me.

"Brick found out it was me."

"I'll go get Dexter" Buttercup said. I nodded acknowledging her motives, while Bubbles guided me to the couch.

"So tell me what happened" Before I could utter a word Dexter arrived and he wasn't happy.

"Everybody start packing. Our current residence has been compromised. We are leaving in approximately 20 minutes to Madagascar"

A loud whistle was heard from the door. We all whipped heads to the door to see Brick, Boomer and Butch standing with smirks on their faces as if remembering a funny joke.

"Wow" Brick started," we come all the way here and what no welcoming no 'Hey guys what have you been up to lately' no nothing. You know it gives me the impression that we're not welcome at all" they snickered at his comment.

My blood went cold at the sound of their voices. The eyes were wide taking in the image in front of me. My heart was pumping so hard, I could feel the adrenaline. They strolled into the room as if the tension wasn't there. I was so still. I felt bubbles hold onto my hand giving me some sort of assurance. It didn't make me feel any better.

"Now we actually came here to offer you a proposition." Brick continued. "a pretty decent one I'd say. It's either you come with us, with no protest, and we'll let you see the Professor. Or we'll take you by force"

T**hank you so much for the reviews everyone! They are very much appreciated. And for some quick advertising please guys check out ****Too Many Strings Attached by 1000 Greensuns ****it is a really good story. I know you'll love it as much as I do. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: thanks guys for waiting. I'm sorry to say that 95, 6% of the time I will only be able to update this story during the holidays. By the way I didn't delete the previous chapter two. I just added it to the first chapter. Enjoy and please review so I know what I'm doing wrong or right and I am open to any ideas anyone has for this story.**_

_**I just want to know if you guys would prefer a nice quote before each chapter or a soundtrack that goes with the chapter. So please review and tell me.**_

_**As you can see. Fight scenes are definitely not my strong point and it's a shame because I will be doing quite a few of them. If you really don't like my fight scenes then rewrite it and send it to me. I will then put it in my story. Cool? Cool…**_

_**Thank you everyone for your support. Especially 1000Greensuns, who continues to support a lot of writers, congratulations on you completing your story and starting a new one. Hopefully I can learn from you and finish my two stories before starting on a new one that I'm dying to start.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

I looked brick straight in the eyes he looked into mine as if daring me to choose. I had flashes of what we had done pass briefly through my mind. I looked to the ground trying to hide my shame while I felt a blush rise up my cheeks. Bubbles looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to decide but in all honesty. I didn't want to. Because I knew neither of them would accept the answer I would give them.

"We aren't going anywhere with you assholes!" buttercup shouted, she then moved to punch Butch in the face.

"Buttercup **No!**" I screamed. But it was too late Butch grabbed her hand before it could land on his face. He then twisted it until I could hear a sickening snap.

"_**AHHHHHH!" **_ I watched as buttercups arm sat at an unnatural angle. Butch then kicked her side, sending her through the wall of the warehouse.

"Can I finish her off" he asked

"Don't, just stick to the plan" Boomer replied. Butch rolled his eyes at his answer and flew in buttercups direction.

"I won't let you touch her!" Bubbles cried with a ferocity I have never heard began flying in his direction only to be caught in a choke hold by Boomer. She whimpered in his hold, a swift punch was delivered to her stomach. He then flung her 100 meters to the side flying after her.

"Poor Blossom is alone again. It seems like that dork was able to leave before I kicked his ass." I looked up to him and for the first time today I realized how wet my face was from the tears. At that moment I felt that I had lost everything at the hand s of this man right here.

"Please, don't hurt them" I pleaded," they haven't done anything wrong. You've already done so much just leave us alone!"

"But whose fault is it really Blossom?"

He asked while walking towards me. He began to play with a strand of my hair, I shivered at his close proximity.

"I mean if you really think about it. This all wouldn't have happened if you didn't break into my **house**"

He grabbed my hair and pulled me up by it. I winced it pain, I could feel my scalp let go of a few hairs. I stared into his eyes, pleading. But it seemed to have no effect on his stoic face. He began to bring my face closer to his. I grimaced at what was about to happen. I felt his skin against my cheek. His hot breathe on my ear.

"I'm not the bad guy," he whispered. It was soft enough that no one but me could hear.

_Oh great… tell me something like that just before you kill me why don't you. _

"If you're not then let me and my sisters go. That's what the good guy does right?" He shook his head slowly.

"I'm not the good guy either"

I saw a small needle and syringe coming out from behind him. I tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong. The needle went straight into the small of my back. My body arched at the feel of the cold liquid flowing through the warmth. My powers were slowly leaving my system. Damn it. It was Antidote X.

It was happening again. I was losing consciousness. I didn't know how my sisters were doing. I was in the middle of havoc and Brick was the one causing it. There was only I few differences.

It wasn't a dagger in me, this time it was a syringe filled with Antidote X

The building wasn't in flames, and neither were the structures around it

And 3. When my eyes felt heavy and I closed them Brick wasn't smiling

_**Brick's POV**_

She went slack in my grip. I bent to grab her knees, hoisting her up over my shoulder. Just then boomer and Butch came back. Also carrying their counterparts. Boomer was carrying Bubbles bridal style, Butch was dragging Buttercup by her arm.

"You might hurt her if you carry her that way," Boomer said to Butch.

"Like I give a shit." Butch said. Taking out a cigarette and lighting it with his heat ray.

"Let's get going," I said walking out of the door. I teleported to the professor's lab with my brothers at my side.

The Professor had his back turned to us, with his goggles on. He was holding in his hands what seemed to be the ray run. Finished and polished, the metal handle shun in the focused light of the lab. It didn't look any less dangerous that any regular gun. But I knew better.

"So it's done?" Boomer asked.

"Yes. It's finally finished." He said whilst removing the goggles. "Now we can't exactly test this out because it's lethal"

"I thought it would just take away your powers" butch said.

"It does, but no one can survive the chemical reaction that will take place" The professor replied. He turned to face us and he visibly stiffened. His jaw was clenched. I observed his hands fold into fists. He was definitely anger. That made me smirk a little.

"Butch, Boomer could you leave me and brick alone for a second?" he asked.

"Not in a mil…"

"It's cool. Leave us," Butch looked at me with defiant eyes before leaving with Boomer trailing after him.

"This wasn't part of the plan"

"I know, I just decided to take out a little insurance policy"

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing… yet"

"This isn't a game Brick!"

"I know, that's why I'm not playing by the rules." He fists began to shake with rage.

"I'll destroy everything we've worked for" He went to grab for the ray gun. He held it up, threatening to smash it."Well then. That will just give me even more reason to hurt them" I said. I pulled the gun out of his weak grip.

"You don't have to take it this far Brick."

"Unfortunately I do" I teleported outside the room.

_**Inside the condo…**_

"Boomer! Butch! Meeting, Lounge, NOW!" I said while walking in the lounge area., still holding the passed out powder-puff.

I pushed her off my shoulders into my arms and onto the couch. He studied her as if waiting for a reaction out of her. He then realized what his nemesis was wearing and how it was affecting his own body and called for a maid. Melissa arrived to the scene.

"Melissa, put her in some of her old clothes or something" he ordered. "Yes Master Brick." She walked towards Blossom, carrying out his order. He heard her heart rate began to pick up for some impalpable reason.

"Actually…" Her heart rate climbed. "You should just get me a whiskey. Send Jacqueline to do this". "Yes, Master Brick". She left the room. Later Jacqueline came to collect her with the boys towing in with her.

"What now Brick. I'm trying to set up the bomb."

"I gotta make sure that everyone knows what they're supposed to do" I said, "So that somebody doesn't blow up the wrong palace."

"That was one time…" he mumbled.

"So Butch, Blow up the right palace this time. Do you have enough equipment?"

"Yeah pretty much. I'll tell you if I need anymore"

"What about you Boomer?"

"I got the evacuation plan set up I just need you to finalize it" He responded. "Good, it's nice to know we're all on track this time. Their main security system will be shut down in about 56 hours. I replied.

"All right men. Let's finish this."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"They plan on destroying the palace, and killing you."

"**It's impossible to kill me. Even if they tried."**

"My Lord, I think they may have found a way. Otherwise Brick wouldn't have wasted his time trying."

"**You have a point. Have you captured the girl yet?"**

"No my Lord. Just when I had the chance he had me get whiskey instead."

"**DAMN IT MELISSA!"**

"I assure you my Lord. She will be in my grasps before 10."

"**I don't have time for your promises. I'm coming to fetch the girl myself."**

_The call ended._

_**Brick's POV**_

I was still hacking into HIM's security system when I felt it. The earth was shaking, like a small earthquake. I then jumped into high alert. Something was definitely wrong. "Boomer! Evacuate the civilians out of this building now! Butch follow Boomer, but keep that bomb on standby." I ordered."You got it" Butch rushed after Boomer.

I grabbed the gun out of its holster ready to kill. I knew HIM's power, I could sense it a mile away. This time, I was choking on it. He was definitely in the building now. Boomer and Butch appeared in front of me once again.

"You guys done already?"

"Well, let's face it bro. For a building this big you don't exactly have a lot of people working here." Boomer replied. "Where's Him?" " Not sure, but keep on the lookout."

"**There's no need for that boys I'm already here."**

There right in front of us appeared HIM in all his glory. **"Well it seems like we have a few traitors here. But that's ok I was looking for a good excuse to kill you three for a while now. and you've just given it to me"**

And with that the battle began. He swung his claws at us which we dodged easily. Butch came from the side delivering a swift punch to HIM's side. Boomer took him down by kicking his calves. I then came with a finishing blow to the face. His body turned to asses under us. We all froze.

"Is that it from the most powerful being on earth?" Butch scoffed.

"That was easier than I thought." Boomer rolled his eyes.

No, it would be that easy. _Shit. _"GET DOWN!" but it was too late red beams came from behind us. Hitting Butch and Boomer, but missing me by a millimeter. They were now splayed out onto the floor. I went to check up on them when they began to get up.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah just a few broken bones, just give us a minute to heal." I was panicking, because we definitely didn't have a minute. This wasn't going to work. Butch and Boomer wouldn't be able to follow my orders as fast as I could think of them. And that's how fast they needed to be. "Ok, take you counterparts and go, Get as far away from here and our countries as you can. Go into hiding, and we'll meet up again."

They both looked at me very reluctantly. "GO!" and with that they got up and went searching for their counterparts.

"**Aww… you're taking one for the team aren't you Brick. Sadly you actually had a better chance at beating me with your brothers. Now, I'll just take you down one at a time."**

"We'll see about that."

I tackled him into the ground. Landing a few punches in the process. He was then pushed back 6 meters, by HIM's beams.**"Where is the girl?" **He came at me. Pulled me up and crashed me into the floor. He did that repeatedly until I felt too weak to do much. He brought me up to his face and asked again **"where is the girl?" **

He wanted Blossom, why? I had to get to her before he did. Using the last bit of energy I had a shot a laser beam at him through my eyes. I barely had enough energy left. I ran to the maid's quarters where I thought she would be. Pushing open the door I found her on the bed still asleep.

Damn she must be totally out of it. I went to pick her up and had another laser beam hit my back. Thus pushing me and blossom into the wall. _Shit._**"You didn't think you could get away that easily did you?" **

"No I didn't. That's why I brought this." I pulled out the gun and pulled the trigger. You barely even heard the shot. The bullet hit his shoulder and slowly began eating away at his shoulder. _Damn it I missed._ HIM's screams were loud. I had to cover my ears to prevent damage.

He clutched his arm in pain and gave a screeching roar before opening his mouth wide and preparing a huge beam. I held Blossom and tried teleporting with the little energy left in me. It wasn't working. I tried again._ Come on, come on, co…_

**And that was my attempt at making a cliff hanger. OK people time for some ADVERTISING. The story I am in love with this time is:**

**For Lost Years by SeBriar: I think it's even better that my story. I don't want to let anything about its content slip because it's just sooo beautiful. Guys please support and read this story it is truly good I mean that's why I'm advertising it. And PLEASE leave a review for her. Even if it's just saying well done. You have to tell her how good her story is. It'll motivate her even more. And after reading it you'll see why I want her to write more. **


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes opened to rays of light; harsh against my pupils I looked away shading my eyes with my hand. I looked around me, there were lush green blades of grass scattered across the clearing, surrounded by a sea of trees. I scanned the site for a flicker of evil that was always there within HIS presence, but none of it surfaced. We had gotten away I thought in relief. _Speaking of we… where is she?_ I searched for a trace of her essence and found none. I held onto my hair in frustration. 'Great and I've lost her too' I thought. Without thought I sprinted into the jungle. As I cut through vines and slipped past trees. I began to lose hope, until I lock of her hair jumped into view.

She was kneeled in front of the river, her auburn hair splayed over her shoulders in pursuit of the fresh taste of water. Her form was enlightened by the golden rays of the morning sun reflected off the dew of the grass. She wore…her old uniform. A smirk began to grace my face but stopped short as I saw what her hand reached for. I pure black viper slithered across the muddy waters. My heart dived into an endless hole my feet hurried to the redhead and pulled her to the nearest tree trunk.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Her coral eyes looked into my eyes with confusion which quickly turned into fear. She began to weakly pound her fists against my chest. I took a hold of her wrists and pined them to the sides of her face. Wet trails of her on her face lead to shed tears. I looked deeply into her face and realized something was definitely wrong.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" she looked desperate and pleading, this wasn't the same blossom I knew. I let go of her wrists and took a few steps away from her. She landed on the floor with a thud. She then balled herself up hiding her face away from me, as though I was a monster. "Blossom." She didn't respond, instead she shrunk further into her position seeming to be trying to disappear. "Blossom?" I said firmer waiting for a reply. But as I half expected, I received none. My patience was wearing thin; I trudged towards her and grabbed a hold of her elbow.

She then tried to stumble away from my grasp. But I held on bringing her into my arms laying my chin on her head. Her tense body went slack in my grip as she wept into my shirt. Her body began to shake but after some time she calmed down with her face digging into my neck and fingers digging into me. Her soft warm voice fanned my ear as she asked. "Who are you?"

"Where are you taking me?" I shrugged my shoulders indifferently.

"Well for now, out of this jungle."

"And after that?"

"Let's just take it one mission at a time." I trudged through the muddy floors of the forest watching the red headed girl jump from tree to tree.

"You know I have a couple of theories as to how we got into this situation. Since you won't tell me exactly what's going on. How about you just tell me if I'm going in the right direction. Deal?"

"No"

"The first theory…" An exasperated sigh past my lips. She ignored me."…is that my father is a drinker and a gambler who sold off most of our properties and now sold off his only daughter for another drink? And you're the guy taking me to your boss so I may be forced into a life of unlawful prostitution. And in your pursuit for me I struggled and you had to knock me out cold resulting in my current memory loss"

I stopped moving. _Now where the hell did she get that from?_ "The net theory is that you have kidnapped me from my dear father because he is police officer who killed your friend who tried to murder a pregnant woman. And now you are taking me to a whore house where you will drug me and use my body as means of profit."

"And yet in both these theories I remain the bad guy, figures."

"Hold on there's one more." She jumps down from a tree to face me. "You have rescued me from some unimaginable evil. And according to the clothed I'm wearing." She gestured to the old uniform. "It only tells me I wasn't in the normally preferred conditions."

I began to stare her down, hoping she would just let it go. But even with her faltered memory, her outspoken self would not falter with it. "Have you ever taken into account that maybe you choose to be in that outfit? What? It didn't cross you even for a second that we could be in this situation because of you?"

Her burgundy eyebrows rose at this proposal. "I'll get back to you on that one." She began to climb the next tree. The hard bark could tear through the soles of her feet if she wasn't careful.

**A/N**

**Ok, so I wanted to write more but then I couldn't think of anything. I literally wrote 300 more words then I looked at it and saw that it had absolutely no depth. So, I deleted it. Anyway I would actually like to thank Katherine Loves Kisses for the reviews. It's rare that I get two reviews from one person it actually motivated me to update my story quicker. I'd also love to thank all of you who gave p your time to review and read y story. It means a lot to me.**


End file.
